World is Not Just All About You
by Michio Miura
Summary: Itachi dan Neji bermaksud menyatukan kedua adiknya. Sasuke yang tidak peka dan Hinata yang tidak peduli sama sekali. "Sasuke mulai sekarang pacarmu adalah Hinata."/ "NANI?"/ "Apa maksud Nii-san?"/ "Tidak ada tapi-tapian kau harus pacaran dengan Sasuke."/ "Ha-hai, aku mengerti."/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan pacarmu saat kencan? Menonton film,makan disebuah caffe sambil saling menyuapi, pergi ketaman hiburan kemudian berpegangan tangan bahkan sampai berciuman, ataupun yang paling parah melakukan seks dengan pacarmu. Ckckck... tidakkah ada kegiatan lain selain diatas? Tentu saja ada, tapi hanya itu yang ada dipikirannku saat ini. Kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah jatuh cinta. Hei apakah disetiap kencanmu kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu? Bukan kadang-kadang yang kutanyakan, tapi 'di'setiap kencanmu kau selalu bertengakar dengan pacarmu. Hanya karena masalah sepele. Masalah sepele yang dianggap penting bagi orang lain, yaitu cinta.

.

.

.

"Oi!"

"..."

"Oi..." dengan malas kuubah posisi kepalaku sehingga sekarang kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Tatapan mata berwarna hitam itu yang seolah dapat menusuk jantung siapapun jika kau melihatnya tapi tidak untukku. Tatapan mata yang selalu mengarah padaku sejak sebulan yang lalu itu tidak berubah. Tetap sama bahkan semakin hari semakin tajam, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatku takut malah seny...seringaian selalu terpatri diwajahku semakin hari semakin sering kutunjukkan wajah mengesalkanku padanya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Hn, ada apa?" jawabku dengan nada datar, kualihkan pandanganku kearah jendela. Memperlihatkan warna langit yang semakin lama semakin berwarna jingga.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata itu. Apa kau tau sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Cih, apa-apaan dia. Sok peduli denganku.

"..." bukannya membalas pertanyaannya aku malah mengambil tas biru tuaku lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dikelas. Belum sampai aku mencapai pintu sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau ini tangannya. Dengan malas kuubah posisiku yang semula membelakanginya sehingga sekarang kami saling berhadapan. Tangan panjangnya masih saja menggenggam tanganku.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Tiga kata yang sangat menyebalkan itu selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak usah, kau selalu menghalangi jalanku bangsat." Tolakku cukup halus. Yah cukup halus daripada biasanya, biasanya aku langsung memukul tangan atau kakinya.

"Hei, bersikaplah sedikit baik pada pacarmu ini, brengsek." Yah walaupun malas dan sangat tidak rela harus kuakui lelaki ini adalah pacarku.

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian berpikir, jika kalian pulang bersama pacar kalian itu adalah kebiasaan paling menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak pulang bersama dengan pacarmu sambil bergandengan tangan, mengobrol tentang banyank hal, dan terakhir kau mencium pipinya saat kau sudah sampai didepan rumahmu sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai rumah.

Dan lagi-lagi pendapat itu kutolak mentah-mentah. Lelaki yang berjalan jauh didepanku selalu saja menghalangiku. Bukannya aku rendah hati, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir memiliki wajah yang lumayan errrr manis. Bisa dibilang penampilanku sangat mengerikan. Rambut indigo panjang yang selalu tergerai, warna mata yang cenderung putih tapi menurutku warna mataku berwarna soft purple dan satu lagi aku jarang tersenyum. Ditambah dengan sifatku, jarang bersosialisasi dan cenderung pendiam. Semua alasan itulah yang membuatku sampai sekarang belum mempunyai teman. Apa pacar juga dihitung teman? Jika iya dialah temanku.

Jika setiap wanita didunia ini berusaha mempercantik dirinya agar kaum adam tertarik padanya sedangkan aku kebalikannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan wajahku ini, mau cantik jelek aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu, love at first sight. Cih itu sama saja melihat seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja tidakkah kalian tahu apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Hei manis, ingin pergi bersama kami? Kau terlihat muram, ingin bersenang-senang bersama?"

'Kesempatan' seringaiku bertambah saat kulirik lelaki itu berjalan semakin jauh tanpa melirik kebelakang.

"A-ano...apa ya-yang ingin kalian l-lakukan?"

"Sudahlah ikut kami..." tanpa diduga ketiga lelaki itu menyeretku kesebuah gang gelap yang sepertinya jarang dilewati oleh siapapun. Mereka memojokkanku sehingga punggungku merasakan kasar dan dinginnya tembok dibelakangku. Seringaian terlihat dari mulut mereka, yah harus kuakui sekarang aku terpojok dengan kedua tanganku yang mereka genggam dengan erat. Satu diantara mereka berdiri tepat didepanku.

"Eh kau cukup cantik untuk anak seumuranmu. Khekhekhe..." lagi-lagi bicara soal wajah.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk, kulihat tadi kau punya mata yang bagus." Diangkatnya daguku dengan tangannya.

"Hei hei... menarik sekali." Lelaki itu mencondongkan kepalanya, aku tau apa maksudnya. Saat jarak kami tinggal beberapa senti kulihat orang itu seperti tertarik kebelakang. Dan dengan hitungan detik sebuah pukulan mendarat langsung dipipinya.

DUAGH

Orang itu dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh ketanah dengan wajahnya yang mencium dinginnya jalan. Kedua orang disampingku terlihat panik saat hm... mungkin bosnya telah dipukul oleh seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul. Secara bersamaan mereka berdua menyerang lelaki itu, tapi dengan mudahnya dia menjatuhkan keduanya. Yah walaupun sebentar tapi itu cukup mengurangi rasa bosanku, sudah kuduga pacarku memang hebat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya cukup keras. Secepat kilat dia menghampiriku yang berusaha pergi dari tempat ini. Diraihnya pergelangan tanganku dan dihempaskannya tubuhku ketembok bangunan disampingku dan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping kepalaku. Posisi kami seperti seorang harimau yang akan memangsa bebek buruk rupa. Oh aku sampai lupa, tentang ketiga preman itu. Kulirik kekanan dan kekiri ketiga preman itu sudah tidak ada rupanya, mungkin mereka kabur saat melihat wajah pacarku ini.

"APA KAU MENDENGARKU HAH?"

"..."

"Jawab aku!"

"Jawaban seperti apa yang ingin kau inginkan?" kulihat ia menggeram. Seringaiku bertambah saat kulihat otot siku-siku yang ada didahinya. Mungkin dia marah karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan saat dia menemukanku aku dikepung ketiga lelaki bangsat itu. Pikirku dalam hati.

"Hah sudahlah, percuma..." dia turunkan tangannya dan berbalik membelakangiku. "...kau seharusnya melawan mereka tadi. Aku tau kau pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Untuk apa kau membiarkan mereka sampai memojokkanmu seperti tadi?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Sasuke-kun? Aku ini wanita lemah." Nadaku kubuat seperti wanita pada umumnya.

"Cih, wanita lemah apanya. Jangan gunakan nada bicara seperti itu, sangat tidak pantas untukmu. Satu lagi jika kau memanggilku dengan suffix-kun, terdengar sangat aneh."

"Bukankah setiap wanita disekolah memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun'." Dan kuubah nadaku dengan nada mengejek dan biasanya dia langsung kesal denganku saat aku bicara dengan nada ini.

"Kau bukan wanita Hyuuga, sadarlah."

"Terserah." Kataku sambil berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan jalan rumahku. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sudahlah ayo pulang. Kau tidak maukan kakakmu menghadiahkanmu pukulan gratisnya." Mendengar kata 'kakak' tubuhku langsung merinding, dengan cepat kuputar arahku mengikuti lelaki didepanku. Walaupun samar aku bisa melihat dia tengah menyeringai di balik bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

Apa kalian penasaran kenapa kami berdua yang seperti ini bisa saling berpacaran. Akan kuceritakan. Kedua kakak kami adalah teman baik, dulunya kakaknya adalah ketua berandal yang paling ditakuti di daerah ini. Setiap kali ada pertarungan dia selalu saja menang. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak lawan yang dihadapinya, dia dan gengnya selalu saja menang. Walaupun disebut geng, itu hanyalah komplotan anak-anak SMA yang terdiri dari lima orang. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kakakku? Kakakkku adalah salah rival sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Dan terjadilah peristiwa naas ini.

Aku yang kebetulan seumuran dengan adik teman kakakku itu dengan terpaksa harus menyetujui ide gila kedua monster licik itu. Kakakku yang kuanggap sempurna disegala bidang, kalah taruhan pada ketua berandal itu dan menjadikan adik satu-satunya menjadi korban atas tindakan kurang ajarnya ini. Dan kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi padaku. Orang itu bermaksud untuk mencarikan pacar untuk adik tercintanya, dan orang paling sial itu adalah aku. Sial bagiku tapi beruntung bagi orang lain. Pacarku itu walau harus kuakui dia merupakan lelaki populer dikalangan para gadis. Yah jika kulihat dengan benar aku tidak menemukan hal istimewa darinya.

Aku tau dia juga terpaksa berpacaran denganku akibat paksaan dari kakaknya. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaanku padanya dengan tegas pasti aku berkata 'Walau aku tidak menyukainya tapi yang jelas aku tidak membencinya.'

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Datang terlambat kesekolah, tidak mengerjakan tugas, dan terakhir mendapat hukuman karena tertidur dikelas. Memang begitulah kehidupanku. Bukan karena telat dan tugas, tapi aku paling benci jika ada orang yang menggangguku saat aku tidur. Meskipun yang menggangguku itu adalah seorang guru.

Saat aku berjalan menuju keruang musik kulihat dia tengah berdiri dengan seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang dikuncir tinggi sehingga mempermanis tampilan gadis itu. Walaupun aku perempuan normal, aku dengan yakin mengatakan kalau gadis itu sangat cantik. Dengan sekali lihat aku pastikan jika gadis itu memberikan bingkisan merah muda yang tidak kuketahui apa isinya pada orang itu. Ah aku ingat, dia adalah gadis populer yang katanya lebih pantas bersanding dengannya dibandingkan denganku. Aku mengiyakan kata orang-orang tentang hal itu. Seharusnya dialah yang jadi pacarnya, dan aku bisa menikmati hari-hari SMA ku dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu privasi mereka karena sejak awal aku ingin pergi keruang musik. Tebak aku ingin apa disana? Tentu saja untuk tidur-tiduran disana. Dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan ruangan sepi yang ada di sekolah ini selain diasana. Diatap, tentu saja tidak banyak orang kesana untuk makan siang. Atap merupakan tempat terfavorit selain kantin. Perpustakaan, kuraasa tidak diasana selalu saja ada orang yang membaca sehingga itu bukan tempat yang bisa dibilang sepi. UKS, itu juga tidak. Aku sudah sering tertidur disana dan berakhir dengan 'Sasuke-kun, Hyuuga-san sakit bisa kauantar dia pulang?' Itulah sebabnya aku memilih ruang musik disamping jauh, ada rumor kalau ruang musik adalah salah satu ruangan terangker disekolah. Buatku itu tidak masalah asalkan hanya aku yang berada disana.

Kubuka tirai yang menutupi masuknya sinar matahari, meskipun aku tidak takut pada hantu tapi tidak memungkinkan aku tidak takut pada gelap. Mataku tertuju pada kedua orang itu, mereka masih disana. Kebetulan atau apa ruang musik berada tepat disamping taman dimana mereka berdiri sekarang dan pemandangan selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah gadis pink itu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Ku letakkan tanganku didagu pose berpikir. Tentu saja dia menerimanya, mana mau seorang lelaki normal menolak ciuman dari gadis secantik dia. Diasamping dia cantik, dia memiliki hati yang baik dan juga dia sangat feminin. Dan aku? Tidak ada yang bisa kubanggakan mungkin hanya otak dan kekuatanku.

Wah beruntung sekali dia, jika ada seorang yang tahu pasti dia akan dikeroyok seluruh lelaki yang ada disekolah ini. Tapi sebagai pacar yang baik tentunya jika aku tidak ingin kakakku memukulku (melihat adik temannya yang menjadi pacarku babak belur saat mengantarkanku pulang, dan kalian tahu yang memaksanya untuk selalu mengantarkanku pulang adalah kakakku)

'Aku Hyuuga Hinata bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan apa yang kulihat ini dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi'. Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkan jendela dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Kuharap aku tidak ketiduran dan terkunci disini. Semoga.

.

.

.

Kedua mataku terbuka memperlihatkan warna mata pearl yang tadinya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mataku. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan keadaan sekarang. Kedua bola mataku terbuka lebar saat kulihat langit mulai berwarna jingga. Sial. Aku ketiduran. Lagi. Saat aku mencoba keluar dengan berusaha membuka pintu ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Salahkan aku yang tidur disamping rak buku sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang tahu jika masih ada orang yang tengah tidur diruang ini. Aku menghela nafas. Jika aku tidak bisa keluar maka aku harus menginap disini selama dua malam. Karena esok sekolah diliburkan. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya banyak ide untuk keluar dari sini. Salah satunya dengan lompat dari jendela. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk, hanya melompat dari lantai dua dan jatuh ketanah. Simpel sih. Saat kulihat tanahnya juga tidak terlalu keras, jadi tidak sampai ada kemungkinan aku mati karena lompat mungkin hanya retak atau patah tulang saja. Itu tidak masalah asalkan aku tidak terkurung disini tanpa makanan selama dua hari.

Kuambil sepatuku yang terletak didekat pintu, butuh waktu lama untuk aku memakainya. Yosh, kubuka jendela itu dan bersiap lompat jika tidak ada suara yang menyebalkan masuk kegendang telingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lompat dari ketinggian itu?" dia lagi dia lagi. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Tidak bisakah sehari saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Kuletakkan sebelah kakiku pada jendela yang terbuka.

"Celana dalammu akan terlihat dari bawah jika kau begitu." Katanya dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melihatnya? Mendekatlah!" aku tidak peduli memangnya kenapa hanya celana dalam kan, pastinya dia juga pernah melihat celana dalam perempuan. Tentu saja celana dalam ibunya. Walaupun dia orang seperti itu-menyebalkan tapi aku percaya dia termasuk lelaki yang mengahrgai perempuan. Terbukti dia tidak pernah berbuat tidak senonoh dan kuarng sopan pada perempuan. Kecuali padaku tentunya (dia pernah tidak sengaja memukulku sampai hidungku mimisan karena aku berusaha kabur darinya saat dia mengantarku pulang)

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan celana dalammu. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan-jangan kau terkunci lagi?"

"Diamlah bangsat." Meski terpaksa aku harus membetulkan kalimatnya itu. Terkunci untuk ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini sangat menjengkelkan. Apalagi jika orang itu selalu muncul pada saat-saat seperti ini. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Lompatlah, aku tidak mau meminta kunci lagi pada petugas sekolah."

"Minggirlah, kau tidak mau kan jika ada seseorang jatuh tepat menindihmu?" kataku menyuruhnya pergi dari posisinya. Yah meskipun aku ingin sekali menibannya dengan tubuhku, tapi tidak untuk saat ini karena selama aku terkunci dialah yang selalu meminta kunci pada petugas dan menolongku keluar dari ruangan itu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terma kasihku padanya.

"Lompatlah, aku akan menangkapmu." Jika perempuan yang ada di sekolah ini mendengarnya, tentunya mereka akan langsung berkata 'Kyaaa Sasuke-kun tangkap aku' dan lain sebagainya. Bisa dibilang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu pendiam. Oh maaf kuralat, sangat pendiam dan juga dingin. Tentu saja hanya pada perempuan dan jika dengan temannya dia juga...pendiam. Bukannya aku memperhatikannya, itulah yang dikatakan para wanita di sini dan tanpa sengaja aku mendenarnya.

"Kau gila? Jika aku lompat tangan kecilmu tidak akan kuat untuk menahanku. Dan itu sama saja dengan aku lompat sendiri. Jadi minggir!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, cepatlah lompat brengsek. Aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Minggir."

"Kau tidak inginkan saat lomba kendo, kakimu itu patah karena lompat dari lantai dua?" saat mendengar kata 'kendo' kuubah anggapan gilanya menjadi hal yang masuk akal, mungkin lompat dan dia akan menangkapku bukan merupakan ide yang buruk. Yah jika aku tidak sayang pada tulang-tulangku. Perlu waktu lama untuk sembuh dari patah tulang dan sebentar lagi ada lomba yang harus kuikuti.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku lompat dan usahakan kau menangkapku. Jika saat aku lompat kau tidak menangkapku kubunuh kau bangsat."

"Jika aku punya rencana semacam itu, aku pastikan jika aku tidak lagi sayang pada nyawaku." Aku tau maksudnya jika aku tergores bahkan sampai terluka kakakku pasti akan membunuhnya. Meskipun aku tidak perlu ancaman kakakku untuk menyuruh seseorang untuk melindungi adiknya karena aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga kau harus lompat, mengerti?" aku mengangguk.

"Satu...dua...tiga."

HUP

BRUKKK

"Aduh."

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan cepat menyingkir, kau meniban perutku tau." Yah beginilah kami, sudah kuduga tangannya tidak kuat menahanku dan kami terjatuh. Aku diatas dan dia dibawah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kami berdua sedekat ini. Mata kami bertemu. Bukan jenis mata seperti pada manga saat terjadi event ini, tapi mata yang saling menusuk. Jangankan berpegangan tangan berdekatan dengannya kurang dari dari satu meter saja itu termasuk jarang.

"Hn."

"Ah aku tidak tau kau seberat itu, jika tau aku tidak akan menangkapmu tadi."

"Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah keluar dari ruang itu. Tapi kenapa kau tau aku disana?" tanyaku penasaran. Kami bahkan tidak bertegur sapa hari ini. Tapi kenapa dia tau aku tidur disana.

"Aku tadi melihatmu, kau berjalan saat istirahat ke ruang musik. Dan aku juga melihatmu saat..." dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tentu saja sebagai manusia yang ingin normal aku penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimatnya itu.

"Saat apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Aku tau apa maksudnya, saat dia berciuman dengan gadis itu dia sempat melirikku yang berada di lantai dua.

"Menurutku dia manis."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Tentu saja gadis pink yang tadi menciummu. Kurasa kalian sangat serasi."

"..." dia tidak menaggapiku. Dan masih dalam posisi aku berada diatasnya, dia mendorongku agar kami berdua duduk berhadapan. Kulihat samar rona merah dipipinya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya malu dan itu sangat membuat senang. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggodanya.

"Hei kudengar kalau dia adalah orang yang kau suka. Apa itu benar?" rona di wajahnya semakin terlihat dan aku puas dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukannya sekarang. Dia membuang mukanya.

"Diamlah, ayo pulang."

.

.

TBC

Ah maaf mina-san, cerita ini sudah pernah saya unggah tapi karena kesalahan dengan akun saya jadi 'Bad Duck' tidak bisa di operasikan lagi

Sehingga saya menggunakan akun yang satu ini. sekali lagi saya minta maaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC,

"Hinata apa yang paling kau suka di dunia ini?" tanya anak lelaki yang tengah memegang mainan robotnya.

"Jika kau mau, akan kuberikan semua mainanku." Tawar anak lelaki itu pada gadis kecil didepannya. Tatapan gadis itu kemudian mengarah pada kedua mata anak lelaki yang ada didepannya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Dan kemudian.

"Hinata sangat suka uang!" Dengan polosnya gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar membuat anak lelaki di depannya melongo. Anak seusianya biasanya menyukai boneka atau mainan lainnya. Gadis kecil ini berbeda.

"Ara ara..." mendengar percakapan kedua anak kecil itu membuat seorang perempuan yang tengah memotong sayuran tersenyum. Senyumnya kembali mengembang melihat lelaki kecil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nee kaa-san, semestinya anak perempuan Hinata suka dengan boneka kan? Benarkan?" dengan lembut perempuan itu mengusap kepala anak lelakinya. Mata anak lelaki itu menunjukkan jika ia membutuhkan jawaban dari ibunya. Dengan langkah kecilnya gadis yang bernama Hinata menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya yang berada di dapur.

"Jika Hinata suka kenapa tidak. Memangnya kenapa Hinata bilang suka dengan uang? Bukankah masih banyak hal bisa kau sukai selain uang?"

"Karena jika Hinata punya banyak uang, kaa-san bisa sembuh."

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, bukan berarti ia tidak suka. Ia malah lebih suka berjalan kaki daripada naik mobil hitam miliknya. Salahkan kakaknya yang menahan mobilnya sebagai ganti rugi karena ia menabrakkan mobil kesayangan milik kakaknya. Hal yang membuatnya malas untuk berjalan kaki adalah ini. Semenjak ia masuk ke SMA kerumunan itu semakin banyak. Bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa melihat jalan masuk menuju kelasnya.

Dengan malas ia berjalan lurus, menghiraukan semua teriakan-teriakan dan pandangan penuh kagum dari para fansnya. Tujuan utamanya adalah kelas, tempat paling aman yang dapat menyembunyikannya dari para gadis-gadis centil itu. Bahkan saat di lorong tatapan penuh kagum itu masih tetap ada. Apa salahnya dimasa lalu sampai-sampai ia menderita seperti ini? Memang walaupun malas mengakuinya wajahnya memang tampan, tidak sangat tampan malah.

Tanpa ia sadari langkahnya terhenti. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berbincang dengan teman pirangnya. Mata hitamnya tidak berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, gadis itu menatap ramah kepada lelaki itu. Tak lupa senyum manisnya ia tambahkan sehingga lelaki itu menjadi salah tingkah melihatnya. Kembali ia langkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sapanya ramah.

"Ohayou Sakura."

Dan kemudian anggapan kelas tempat paling aman salah besar. Beberapa gadis yang tidak tau kapan datangnya tiba-tiba mengerubunginya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memperhatikan gadis itu, ia jadi lupa tentang keadaan sekitarnya. Bukannya menolong gadis itu malah tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tengah menghindari serbuan ganas dari gadis-gadis disampingnya.

Untunglah Kakashi-sensei yang biasanya datang terlambat dengan ajaibnya memasuki kelas sebelum Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya di bangkunya.

"Nande Kakashi-sensei tidak datang terlambat?" seorang anak berambut seperti durian menyatakan ketidaksukaannya.

"Ah hari ini spesial Naruto." Kata guru berambut putih itu, walaupun tertupup masker dapat dipastikan guru itu tengah tersenyum.

Sasuke yang duduk paling belakang membuang wajahnya, menghiraukan kegaduhan akibat guru 'teladan' mereka yang datang tepat waktu. Pandangannya yang semula memperhatikan punggung gadis berambut permen karet teralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Lamunannya buyar saat melihat seorang yang tidak asing baginya.

'Apa yang dia pikirkan?'

.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh."

Seorang gadis berlari tergopoh, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berjalan. Sesekali bahu mungilnya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Hei hati-hati!"

"Maaf!"

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Atap sekolahnya pun sudah terlihat. Dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya gadis itu melesat menuju ke arah sekolah. Terlambat. Lagi-lagi ia terlambat. Tidak biasanya ia setakut ini, terlambat ataupun tidak ia akan tetap berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Jika ia tetap terlambat-lagi pastinya esok ia tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi. Pasalnya kemarin kepala sekolah telah memanggil kakaknya agar datang menemuinya. Sudah ia duga catatan pelanggarannya sudah sangat banyak. Tentu saja sebagai salah satu sekolah terbaik, peraturan sekolah mengharapkannya untuk tidak datang terlambat. Bermula dari sanksi-sanksi ringan hingga hukuman tetap membuatnya tidak jera. Dan sebagai pilihan terakhir, tentu saja memanggil walinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan kakaknya.

Akhirnya terlihat juga gerbang sekolahnya. Tidak sia-sia ia berlari selama sepuluh menit dari stasiun kereta. Seperti adegan slow motion dimana seorang atlet pelari yang sudah hampir sampai di garis finish, teriakan-teriakan penonton yang menyemangatinya agar tetap berusaha. Dan semua itu hilang saat pintu gerbang tertutup rapat.

"Genma-san tolong buka gerbangnya!"

"Kau tau sekarang sudah jam berapa, huh?"

"Kumohon untuk hari ini biarkan aku masuk."

"Kau pikir ini restaurant, bisa masuk sesukamu?"

"Kumohon!"

"Tidak!"

Memang sulit untuk membujuk penjaga sekolah yang satu ini. Berbagai alasan mulai dari biasa hingga luar biasa tetap saja tidak meluluhkan hati sekeras batunya. Setelah terjadi perdebatan beberapa menit itu, sang penjaga sekolah yang dikenal sebagai salah satu penjaga tergarang setelah Hibiki. Dengan santainya Genma meninggalkan gadis itu di luar sekolah.

'Khikhikhi...Pasti Ayame sudah menunggu.'

Menghela nafas, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Apa ia harus mendapat pukulan gratis dari kakaknya lagi? Tidak, apapun selain itu.

Dilihatnya penjaga sekolah itu lambat laun menjauh dari pagar sekolah dan diperhatikannya pagar sekolah. Satu kata. Tinggi. Pagar sekolah yang tinggi.

'Kesempatan.' Mengembangkan seringai bengisnya, gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang sedikit menjauh dari pagar sekolah. ditolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan memstikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya setelah dikira cukup, dalam hitungan detik ia berlari dengan cepat dan saat dua meter dari pagar ia melompat.

Setelah melompat pagar besi itu dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menuju ke arah kelasnya. Bibir gadis itu sedikit melengkung ke atas. Walaupun sedikit menahan rasa sakit di kedua kakinya tapi ia senang. Akhirnya ia bisa masuk ke sekolah, apalagi dengan usahanya sendiri.

Dilihatnya sekelebat murid yang tengah berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah. Dari ciri fisiknya sepertinya ia mengenali murid itu.

'Tunggu! Bukankah dia...'

Dan detik berikutnya.

"OI HYUUGA HINATA KEMBALI KAUUUU!"

.

.

.

'Apa yang dia pikirkan?'

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertikaian antara murid dan penjaga sekolah dibuat kaget oleh tindakan nekad gadis itu. Bayangkan, pagar sekolah yang memiliki tinggi sekitar dua meter dapat ditembus oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh centi itu. Bahkan laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi diatasnya saja tidak bisa melompati pagar besi itu, termasuk dirinya.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada gadis yang tengah berlari menghindari amukan penjaga sekolah. Sedikit ia lengkungkan bibirnya melihat penjaga sekolah yang tengah mengejar gadis itu.

'Tidak mungkin terkejar.' Batinnya dalam hati. Bahkan ia saja sudah sering kali mengejar gadis itu tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil, apalagi penjaga sekolah itu. Kembali ia alihkan pandangan matanya menuju ke depan kelas, dimana Kakashi yang dengan malasnya menjelaskan tentang pelajaran matematika yang kelihatannya tidak diminati para murid di kelasnya.

Kecuali gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap saja menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan mata pelajaran in. Jika diperhatikan ia terlihat seperti seorang stalker, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Mungkin memperhatikan dan tertarik cocok untuk perilakunya saat ini, itupun juga menurutnya.

SREEKK

Dan kembali, lamunannya buyar. Siapa lagi jika si pembuat onar dua-yang pertama Naruto. Dengan wajah tidak bersalah gadis itu membuka pintu kelas seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau terlambat lagi Hyuuga." Kakashi yang tengah menerangkan bab baru sedikit merasa terganggu dengan datangnya Hinata. Semua mata yang ada di kelas itu tertuju padanya, termasuk si Uchiha bungsu.

"Hosh...go-gomen...nasai, Sensei."

"Duduk!"

"Hai."

Sedikit tergesa-gesa Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Bukannya sengaja Hinata melirik pemuda itu, tapi melihat Sasuke duduk manis di bangku kesayangannya membuat mood Hinata kembali memburuk terlihat dari pandangan dan aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tapi semua itu diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

Diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh kelas, tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk sebangku dengan si Uchiha itu. Biasanya Naruto selalu duduk sebangku dengannya, mungkin karena Naruto terlalu bersisik dia menjadi malas duduk sebangku dengannya.

Tunggu, bukankah dia bisa duduk sebangku dengan gadis permen itu. Tapi melihat ke sekeliling gadis itu, ia dikerumuni segerombolan fans-fansnya membuatnya harus berpikir ulang. Seharusnya gadis permen itu duduk di deretan paling depan, ada kemungkinan jika Sasuke akan duduk dengannya dan ia bisa menikmati tempat duduk favoritnya seorang diri. Karena ia tidak pernah duduk sebangku dengan siapapun, bukannya tidak suka tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mau duduk dengannya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, maksud ia duduk sebangku dengan Hinata bukan untuk mendekati pacar 'tercinta'nya itu. Ia bermaksud duduk di sebelahnya agar para gadis-gadis centil itu tidak ada yang mendekatinya.

Dan sekarang terjadilah, dua orang berbeda gender yang berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih itu duduk sebangku. Si pria yang tengah memperiapkan bukunya untuk mencatat rumus yang ada di papan tulis, sedangkan si wanita mempersiapkan tasnya untuk dijadikan bantal tidurnya.

Selang beberapa menit si gadis itu sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menanyakan perihal 'aksi akrobatik' pacarnya ini. Apa boleh buat, ia sudah tertidur. Lalu apa gunanya jika berangkat sekolah hanya untuk tidur di setiap kelasnya.

Melihat teman sebangkunya sudah tertidur, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu. Bahkan sudah menjadi kesehariannya melihat gadis ini tertidur. Dialah orang yang paling sengsara karena ia harus membangunkan gadis itu jika tertidur. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan terkurung di sekolah dan hanya bisa keluar esok pagi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia harus mencari ke semua tempat agar bisa menemukannya. Bukan keinginannya melakukan semua ini, karena inilah ia ditugaskan oleh kakaknya untuk menjadi pacar Hinata dengan ancaman tidak akan mengembalikan mobilnya jika ia menolak.

Mungkin selain menghindar dari para gadis yang mengejarnya, ia juga bisa mengawasi kemana Hinata pergi-mencari tempat untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Dugaannya terbukti saat istirahat tidak ada satupun gadis yang berseliweran didekatnya. Mungkin karena Hinata masih dengan lelap tidur di bangkunya. Jika ia pergi habis sudah.

"Teme ke kantin yuk!" suara nyaring nan keras itu keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berkulit tan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Pemuda ceroboh yang selalu mengejar Sakura.

'Gawat!'

Suara Naruto yang kelewat 'pelan' itu berhasil membuat tidur Hinata terganggu. Bukannya khawatir acara tidur pacarnya bubar, alih-alih sekarang ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib dirinya selanjutnya.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah tidak relanya. Jangan pergi pacarku, jika kau pergi aku akan mati. Seperti itulah ekspresi wajah yang tergambar dari wajah Sasuke.

Malangnya Sasuke, jika acara tidur Hinata terganggu maka sepulang sekolah ia harus mencari dimana ia berada sampai ketemu. Sebelum ia sampai pada pintu kelas, Sasuke mulai panik. Diliriknya para gadis itu, tatapan mereka menunjukkan ketidaksabaran agar Hinata cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sasukenya sendiri. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja langsung menyerang sasuke (?) tapi tentu saja disana ada Hinata.

"Hyuuga kau mau kemana?" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan langkah Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Semua gadis penggemar Sasuke melongo, bisa-bisanya si gadis Hyuuga itu diajak bicara oleh Sasuke. Padahal mereka selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke agar dapat berbicara dengannya tentu saja selalu tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Oi teme ayo ke kantin. Semuanya sudah menunggu lho." Diulangnya ajakan Naruto. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Oi Teme!"

"TEM-"

"Berisik. Ayo!"

Cepat-cepat Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih ada di kelas. Diacuhkankannya omelan Naruto karena meninggalkannya. Sekilas ia melihat Hinata menuju ke atap, setidaknya ia tau jika nanti ia tidak harus berkeliling sekolah karena mencarinya.

"Sasuke disini!" walaupun suaranya tidak terlalu keras Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya. Suara seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas. Dibawanya nampan bersisi makan siangnya menuju meja tempat teman-temannya berada. Bisa ia lihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda juga ada disana.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat lama, sepupu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyum palsunya.

"Biasalah!" bukannya Sasuke yang menjawab malah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang membawa semangkuk ramen menjawab pertanyaan dari Sai.

Dengan segera ia dudukkan pantatnya di samping Sakura. Semula Sasuke bermaksud duduk di samping gadis berambut merah muda itu, tapi apa boleh buat jika Naruto telah mendahuluinya.

"Dari dulu kau selalu menarik perhatian, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja karena rambutnya itu, Sakura-chan." Naruto menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Menurutku tidak, wajah Sasuke-kun sangatlah tampan dan juga ia sangat pintar." Sekarang giliran Ino yang menimpali. Sasuke mendengus malas, terlihat disana gadis itu masih saja tersenyum.

"Nee Sasuke-kun." Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada Ino. "Kaukan sangat populer, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" semua mata yang ada disana memandang kearahnya. Menantikan jawaban dari Sasuke, bahkan Sakura juga menantikan jawabannya. Apa-apaan pertanyaan Ino, memangnya kenapa jika ia tidak punya pacar.

"Belum, aku belum punya." Dimasukkannya roti isi tomat kedalam mulutnya. Kunyahan pada roti kesukaannya terhenti.

Tunggu

Bukankah ia sudah punya pacar?

Sasuke langsung teringat pada Hinata. Jika Hinata bukan pacarnya, lalu dia siapa? Lupakan Sasuke, statusmu dengan Hinata hanya teman jika disekolah dan akan berubah jadi pacar jika didepan dua orang brengsek itu.

"Mungkin ini menurutku atau apa, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan si Hyuuga itu." Dan tamatlah riwayatmu.

HATCHI

"Pasti ada orang yang membicarakanku." Kembali ia lanjutkan tidur siangnya yang sempat terganggu akibat bocah Namikaze itu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari segerombolan awan yang bergerak pelan.

"Akan turun hujan. Ah sudahlah."

.

.

.

TBC

Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Kirei Murasaki-san yang telah menjadi periview pertama saya dan juga kepada lightning chrome-san, Lily Purple Lily-san dan juga kedua review lainnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lainnya

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis lagi." Ucap seorang bocah lelaki berusia duabelas tahun dengan kalem. "Hiks...hiks...tapi Kaa-san..." Dengan lembut bocah itu mengelus kepala adiknya yang sedang menangis. "Tidak apa-apa, aku disini." Tangisan adiknya terhenti saat dia mengucapkannya.

"..."

Kedua bocah kecil itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan makam ibunya. Walaupun ketika ibunya meninggal, bocah lelaki itu sama sekali tidak meneteskan air matanya. Tapi semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah anak itu, terlihat sangat kehilangan. Berbeda dengan gadis kecil yang tidak menghentikan tangisannya semenjak ibunya meninggal.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Menyadari tangisan adiknya yang belum berhenti, membuat bocah lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya sekedar untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata berwarna keunguan itu. Genggaman tangan adiknya mengerat. "Nii-san..."

"Hm?"

"Apapun...hiks...yang terjadi...jangan mati." Matanya tidak lagi mengeluarkan air ketika ia mengucapkannya. Seketika itu pula bocah itu tertegun dengan ucapan adiknya. Sedikit senyum ia kembangkan di bibirnya. "Dengar dan ingatlah, aku tidak akan mati." Sedikitnya hal itu membuat adiknya lega. Dihapusnya sisa air mata yang masih tertinggal.

"Kau janji?" Walaupun tangisannya telah terhenti, namun suara seraknya tidak hilang. "Aa, bukankah kau tau jika aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku, Hinata."

...

"Apa kau mau melanggar janji yang telah kau buat, Neji?" Sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. "Cih. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau." Neji masih tampak mempertahankan keputusannya. "Memamg apa salahnya jika kita mencomblangkan mereka?" Berbeda dengan Itachi yang terlihat santai ketika mengucapkannya.

"Adikku berbeda dengan adikmu, Uchiha."

"Tentu saja beda, adikmu perempuan dan adikku laki-laki." Ucap Itachi enteng. Dan hal itu membuat Neji semakin geram. Tentu saja ia tau, tapi bukan itu maksudnya. "Kau kan tau jika Hinata berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya."

"Hal itulah yang membuat aku tertarik dengan adikmu, Neji."

"Bukankah kau sudah punya Hana?" Itachi sedikit kelabakan ketika Neji menyertakan nama kekasihnya dalam perbincangan ini. "Kata 'tertarik' dalam otakku berbeda dengan kata 'tertarik' dalam otakmu. Anggap saja aku tertarik dengan adikmu sebagai calon adik ipar."

"Hinata tidak akan mau menikah dengan adikmu." Kata Neji sewot. Sebuah siku-siku sudah mendarat di dahi Neji. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika Hinata berbeda?" Untuk kedua kalinya Neji mengulang kalimatnya yang satu itu.

"Justru itu, permainan ini akan semakin menarik."

"Jadi kalian ingin menjadikan adikku sebuah mainan dan jika bosan akan kalian buang." Titik kemarahan Neji sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal.

"Siapa bilang akan menjadikan adikmu sebuah mainan, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakannya."

"Lalu sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan itu?" Neji sadar jika ia bernegosiasi dengan Uchiha yang satu ini pasti akan sangat sulit.

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang ingin Itachi dengar keluar dari bibir Neji. Sedikit senyum mengembang manis di wajah Itachi. "Aku ingin kehidupan adikku yang monoton berubah menjadi kehidupan yang berwarna. Dan-" Belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Neji menyela. "Tunggu dulu." Itachi menunggu Neji yang sepertinya akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi maksudmu Hinata harus menjadi alat penghibur untuk adikmu?" Memutar bola mata pertanda bosan, Itachi menghela nafas. Ternyata menghadapi seorang Hyuuga Neji yang jenius memang melelahkan. "Akan kukatakan sekali lagi, HyuugaHinata bukanlah mainan maupun alat penghibur." Itachi sedikit geram harus kembali menjelaskan maksudnya. Walaupun Itachi tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji ada benarnya tapi Itachi tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Anggap saja Hinata sebagai orang yang membantu Sasuke memperoleh masa mudanya begitu pula sebaliknya. Lagipula kau tau bukan bagaimana membosankannya para adik saat ini." Neji membetulkan apa yang Itachi katakan, tentang bagaimana membosankannya Hinata. Berbeda dengan dulu, ketika Hinata masih kecil.

"Sebagai kakak yang baik, seharusnya kita membantu adik kita dengan melakukan rencana ini. Sekali-kali bolehkan kita mempermainkan adik kita sendiri." Seringai bengis mulai mengembang di mulut Itachi, melihat jika ide gilanya ini mulai menarik minat Neji.

"Bagaimana caranya kita membujuk adik kita agar mau mengkuti rencanamu?" Bingo, Hyuuga Neji sudah mulai memasuki perangkap. "Mudah, aku akan mengancam Sasuke dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Dan kau bisa memaksa Hinata."

"Pasti dia menolak."

"Bukankah Hinata sangat patuh padamu, lagipula kau bagaikan musuh Hinata yang paling ia takuti. Pasti apapun yang kau perintahkan pada Hinata pasti dia mau." Sebenarnya Neji juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Itachi. "Jadi bagaimana? Setuju?"

Neji masih ragu untuk menerima tangan Itachi, apakah ia harus melakukan semua ini. Itachi menghela nafas kesal. "Aku juga bisa menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencari dan membangunkan Hinata jika ia ketiduran."

"Aku setuju." Langsung saja Neji menjabat tangan Itachi. "Katakan pada Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata." Tidak Itachi sangka rencananya akan langsung disetujui secepat ini oleh Neji. Tau hal ini, seharusnya Itachi mengatakan ini lebih cepat sehingga ia tidak harus berbelit-belit dengan Neji.

"Oke sekarang kita setuju."

...

Warna langit berubah dari biru menjadi oranye menunjukkan jika hari mulai beranjak malam. Pertokoan yang ada disepanjang jalan sudah mulai menyalakan lampu pada toko-toko mereka. Akibat hujan tadi siang membuat tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati kawasan itu. Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan gontai.

Sedikit memaksa kakinya yang sudah lelah, Sasuke berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk dalam sebulan ini.

Dimulai dari pagi hari ia harus menghindari kawanan buas para penggermarnya, disusul saat pulang sekolah ia harus mencari ke seluruh bangunan di sekolah untuk dapat menemukan gadis itu. Ketika Sasuke telah menemukan Hinata yang tertidur di atap sekolah, bukannya berterima kasih atas niat baik Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, malahan Hinata mengambil tasnya dan bergegas berlari menghindarinya. Seumur-umur Sasuke, tidak pernah ia temukan seorang gadis yang selalu berlari menghindarinya, kebanyakan diantara mereka tanpa diminta pun akan selalu menempel pada Sasuke. Dan pikiran Sasuke kembali pada teori awal, 'jika Hyuuga bukanlah seorang wanita.'

Tidak membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke langsung mengejar Hinata. Sasuke berlari ke setiap sudut yang ada di sekolah. Sekelebat rambut panjang indigo terkibas saat pemiliknya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Entah Sasuke yang tidak fokus atau apa sampai-sampai ia tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam ruang ganti perempuan. Jika pria lain menganggapnya beruntung karena dapat melihat 'sesuatu' disana, maka Sasuke menentangnya. Bau parfum yang menusuk lubang hidungnya membuat ia harus bergegas berlari ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan lagi para senpai laki-laki yang menganggap perilakunya kurang ajar harus menahannya untuk beberapa saat, berbeda dengan para perempuan yang terlihat girang saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

Akibat ketidak sengajaan itu Sasuke terpaksa kehilangan jejak Hinata. Ditambah hari ini hujan turun sangat lebat, membuatnya harus tetap berada di sekolah untuk waktu yang lama. Namun ditengah kekesalannya yang memuncak sesosok gadis berambut seperti permen karet tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Setidaknya hal itu membuat kekesalannya sedikit berkurang.

Sama-sama tidak membawa payung mereka berdua mengobrol untuk waktu yang lama. Setidaknya dapat dikatakan mengobrol jika gadis itu selalu mengoceh dan mendapat tanggapan berupa 'Hn' dari pria di sampingnya.

Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, teman berambut pirang yang entah darimana datangnya dan dengan seenak jidatnya pula menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan mengantarkannya pulang. Padahal Sasuke yang sedari tadi akan mengutarakan niatnya itu, harus mati-matian berdiri menggigil karena memberikan jasnya pada gadis itu.

Lamunan akan kejadian sejam yang lalu itu buyar saat dilihat mobil hitam kesayangannya terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya. Itu berarti kakak iblisnya telah pulang dari kuliah di Suna. 'Apa salahku sampai-sampai hari ini terasa di neraka?'

Sedikit ragu, Sasuke membuka pagar rumahnya. Rumah yang bisa dibilang besar yang terdapat di kawasan perumahan elit itu hanya ditinggali oleh empat penghuni saja. Ketika pagar dibuka pemandangan selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah sebuah taman yang terbentang cukup luas. Terima kasih kepada ibunya yang selalu merawat taman itu sehingga terlihat sangat indah dan teduh.

Kembali pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada mobil hitam miliknya. Mobil yang ia beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya, mobil yang telah lama ia inginkan, mobil yang menjadi kendaraannya selama ini. Dengan terpaksa harus berpindah tangan menjadi milik kakaknya. Sangat kesal memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini semua memang salahnya.

Mengemudi dengan batas kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata dan tidak sengaja menabrak sebatang pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan membuat mobil milik kakaknya rusak parah. Tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab Sasuke dengan berat hati menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Itachi.

"Tadaima." Suara bariton yang terdengar datar dan lesu itu membuat seorang lelaki berbadan tegap yang tengah menikmati secangkir ocha menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Yo Sasuke! Okaeri." Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak lesu, Itachi malah menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Melihat pemandangan aneh pada adiknya membuat sang kakak, Itachi menjadi penasaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke katakan mengingat dirinya sangat lelah.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata-chan?" Sasuke menatap kesal kearah Itachi, tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tidak berurusan dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sepertinya tidak berjalan mulus." Itachi hanya bisa _sweetdrop_. "Jika hubungan kalian tidak ada perkembangan, jangan harap mobilmu kembali." Mendengar penuturan dari Itachi membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ditegakkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya berubah menjadi duduk.

"Jika kau bermaksud mencarikanku seorang kekasih, seharusnya kau mencari gadis yang normal bukannya seperti dia." Protes Sasuke.

"Menurutku Hinata-chan normal, kau tau dadanya saja besar."

Sasuke sedikit kesal akibat jawaban tidak masuk akal kakaknya. "Bukan itu maksudku, setidaknya pilihlah seperti gadis pada umumnya." Harus Sasuke akui jika dada Hinata terbilang besar untuk gadis pada umurnya. Bukannya Sasuke mengintip, pernah sekali ia tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Hinata itupun juga tidak secara langsung.

"Kau mau aku menjodohkanmu dengan gadis yang selalu teriak jika kau berada disampingnya?" Itachi mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya ketika Sasuke tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kau menyukai gadis pendiam, dapat menjaga diri, dan baik hati." Pendiam dan dapat menjada diri memang Sasuke temukan pada diri Hinata, tidak untuk baik yang dikatakan Itachi tadi.

"Aku hanya asal saat kau menanyakan hal itu, setidaknya pilihlah yang seperti..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, ragu akan apa yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Sakura?" Tebak Itachi. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kelabakan. "Jika aku memilih gadis semacam Sakura, maka permainan ini tidak akan seru." Sedikit kesal, karena apa yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini hanyalah sebuah permainan untuk membuat kakaknya senang.

"Jujur saja aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, siaran olahraga yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi ia hiraukan akibat kalimat dari adiknya. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke masih akan melanjutkan katanya. "Bayangkan dalam sebulan ini kau harus berkeliling ke penjuru sekolah agar dapat menemukan gadis itu tidur." Bola mata Itachi mengarah ke atas, membayangkan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Memang terlihat sangat melelahkan.

"Ditambah lagi ia selalu kabur saat aku berusaha mengantarnya pulang." Kelihatannya Itachi mulai mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan, dilihat dari tubuhnya sekarang yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Tunggu. Sasuke mengantarkan seorang gadis pulang.

"Kau mengantar Hinata-chan pulang?!" kata Itachi sedikit berteriak. Kaget, tentu saja. Seumur dia hidup selama duapuluh tahun baru pertama kali ini Sasuke berkata demikian. Bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah mengantar gadis sebelumnya, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Neji-san yang menyuruh, jika kau ingin tau." Semula Itachi yang sudah bergembira ria, langsung lesu ketika Sasuke mengucapkannya, ditambah lagi dengan nada datar Sasuke. 'Ternyata Neji.' Itachi hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Nii-san lebih baik aku melakukan hal yang lain saja daripada harus berpacaran dengan gadis aneh itu."

"Tidak bisa, kau kan sudah setuju. Lagipula tugas awalmu memang harus membangunkannya bukan pacaran dengannya tapi akan lebih seru jika seperti ini, bukan?"

...

Handphone yang Sasuke letakkan disampingnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dibukanya handphone flip hitam dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar handphone.

Teme kau datang tidak? Semua sudah menunggu. :D

Sudah ia duga jika pesan itu berasal dari teman pirangnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ia harus tetap kesana. Sasuke matikan lampu belajarnya dan bergegas mengambil jaktet biru tuanya.

Saat berada di depan pintu ia teringat jika ia harus berjalan kaki kesana. Melihat adiknya yang tengah mematung di depan kamarnya sendiri, membuat Itachi mengalah untuk hari ini.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit kesulitan menangkap kunci yang tiba-tiba mengarah padanya. Kunci mobil yang sudah lama tidak ia pegang, saat ini berada di tangannya. Mungkinkah kakaknya sudah bertaubat dan memberikan mobilnya kembali pada pelukannya.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja."

Dan sepertinya tidak, dunia akan kiamat jika Itachi mengembalikan mobilnya sekarang. Apalagi mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, harus membuat Sasuke menghentikan pikiran konyolnya itu.

Sasuke bersenandung kecil saat mengendarai mobilnya, sudah lebih dari dua bulan ia tidak menyentuh mobilnya ini. Ia sadari jika tampilan mobilnya sedikit berubah, sebuah pigura foto yang menampilkan sepasang manusia berbeda gender, yang Sasuke yakini adalah pacar baru Itachi. Tidak buruk, wajahnya juga lumayan. Hanya saja aneh melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki tato di pipinya. Ah sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi jika Itachi menyukainya.

Selang limabelas menit mobil yang Sasuke kendarai berhenti di sebuah pub yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke memasuki pub dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Dan dapat ia lihat segerombol manusia yang tengah asyik mengobrol di pojok ruangan. Sasuke langkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Teme kau lama sekali!" Naruto yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. "Siapa lawan kita hari ini?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Sabaku Gaara." Kata Shikamaru dengan menegak minuman berwarna kuning. "Tidak mudah melawan orang itu." Kata Sai menambahi.

"Tapi tidak memungkinkah jika kita menang kan?" Dengan santai Naruto mengatakannya. "Kita pasti menang." Ucap Sasuke percaya diri, mengingat hari ini mobil hitamnya berada di tangannya. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Disana." Shikamaru mengarahkan tangannya kearah meja yang berada jauh diseberang sana. Menampilkan segerombol kepala berbeda warna yang terlihat tengah menegak minuman mereka. Namun sepertinya pandangan Sasuke bukan menangkap sesuatu seperti apa yang di gambarkan oleh Shikamaru. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua mata Sasuke melebar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

-TBC-

Mind RnR

Akhirnya Michio bisa updet # Prokk...Prokk...Prok

Akibat kurangnya ide dan banyaknya tugas di sekolah membuat diriku harus menunda menulis kelanjutan fic ini.

Dan mungkin fic ini akan saya tinggal dulu mengingat sebentar lagi saya akan ada ujian semester.

P.S. balesan riview dari minna-san

**lily hime-san, Yafa mut-san, Master-OZ-san, flowers lavender-san** : maaf saya baru apdet, soalnya banyak tugas hehehe, **n-san** : ok saya usahakan, **Riz Riz 21-san** : ok makasih, **Fumiko Yamazaki-san** : jika nanya tentang pair sasusaku jawabannya pasti ada, **indigohimeSNH-san** : mungkin dari cuplikan diatas bisa ditebak, **penelopi-san** : ok, chapter depan gaara akan keluar, **Diane Ungu-san** : sepertinya ada banyak hehehe, **Chikuma unlogin-san** : maaf akan saya teliti lagi, **Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly****-san : **saya minta maaf, soalnya saya masih newbie dan waktu itu saya gak tau harus nulis gimana, sekali lagi saya minta maaf, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya, **Nivellia Neil****-san : **terima kasih atas sarannya, sangat membantu, **Akunrusak****-san : **iya soalnya akun yang dulu gak bisa dibuka, jika tanya kapan sasuhina saling suka mungkin saya akan jawab masih lama, **RisufuyaYUI****-san : **salam kenal juga, mohon bantuan senpai saya masih author baru # bungkuk bungkuk, akan saya usahakan fanfic ini akan lanjut.

Terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic saya. Jaa matta ne!


End file.
